moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nash Family
The Nash family is a long line of Naval officers, and former naval personnel. They, like the Daggerfang Family, were a notable group and were often highly respected for their military service. The Nash family has seen extensive service throughout their ranks, some even reaching forms of Admiralty. (This article is based off of, with permission, Daggerfang Family's article.) 'Currently' As of currently, the Nash family is broken and scattered. The heir Rurhan is attempting to re-organize the family and transform it into a House. 'Basic Information' A long line of Naval Officers, the Nash Family dates back to the founding of Keel Harbour or further. The records are last past that, but the assumed founder Aaron Nash is said to have helped create the Navy. Whether or not this is true is unknown. 'Naval History' The Nash Family dates back to the creation of Keel Harbour, which is likely the creation of the Navy. The line of Naval members has only recently been scattered in the past generation. The current generation makes up of a Paladin, a Mage, a Sailor, and more. Keel Harbour The Nashs are said to have been in Keel Harbour since the creation, but no one can surely vouch for it. The Nash Estate can be found within the township, with a small orchid behind. 'Family Heirlooms' : Aaron Nash's Cutlass - This Ceremonial Cutlass was once held by Aaron Nash, when he was a Rear Admiral inside the Gilnean Navy. This blade is natural in size, and it's guard is gilded in a gold layering. The symbol of a crow, wings wide spread, can be seen easily as it is etched in. Markings can be seen etched into the blade of this weapon. Noting how old it is, the name of the Cutlass is forgotten. The cutlass is currently held by Rurhan Nash. : Ally Nash's Necklace - This necklace ended up being passed down to Ally's children in hopes that they would one day give it to their bride. It has become a tradition to pass down the solid Emerald necklace to the children of the owner. Family Tree Here is listed the generations of Nashs. From Aaron Nash, down to the current generation of rebellious rascals. : : 'Signifigant Members' 'Rear Admiral Aaron Nash' Presumed founder of the Nash family, Aaron was a Rear Admiral inside the Gilnean Navy. He married Sue and this said marriage begun the Nash family. He is of currently, regarded as the highest ranking member of the family. 'Commander James Nash' James Nash, son of Aaron, was the most known Nash. He did not attain as high of a rank as his father, but he saw more battle and was thought of highly by the monarchy. James died of old age, and his wife, Ally, died the year after. 'Captain Henry Nash' Many generations down from James, Henry was a Captain inside the Gilnean Navy. Inside his liftime, Henry made good friends with the Daggerfang Family. His second, Ranets Daggerfang, ended up being the Godfather of Rurhan. Henry died at the young age of 45, by an accident fire. Those close to the Nash Family knew otherwise, that the fire was no accident. Henry's wife, Mary, died along with him. At Henry's death, Rurhan and Temer were not handed into Ranets' care like they were supposed to, this ended up leading them into foster care, as Ranets was occupied with the butchery of his own family at the time. 'The next generation' Jackson Nash was the born heir of the Nash family. An only child, Jackson was the eldest of the next generation. But when simple 18, he was murdered. His wife, Aurin Nash, deserted the family to forget. Because of his death, Jackson passed down the role of Heir to Rurhan Nash. Rurhan is a young soldier, now amongst the Blades of Greymane. He looks to the corners of the world to find the rest of the Nashs and bring them together; for someone, or something, is after the family and no one knows why. Rurhan is currently undergoing training to become a Chief Petty Officer within the Gilnean Navy. 'Rising to a House' The Nashs in 46 F.A. started being called together by Rurhan Nash to form together. Many still lost, some are known. Rurhan's goal is to lead them into a House, but first much must be done. 'Formed Nashs' Any Nashs who have been formed together for the house are listed here. : Rurhan Nash : Temer Nash : Aurin Nash : Tandavintus Nash : Izac Nash '' : ''Harmer Nash '' '''Gallery' Rurhan Upper Body.jpg|Rurhan, current Heir to the family. HMS Dagger1.jpg|HMS Dagger, Henry Nash's ship. Crow.jpg|A crow, which is on the Coat of Arms of the Nash Family. NashFamily1.PNG|The family house in Keel Harbour NashFamily1.PNG|The Cottage held a once beautiful orchid. Category:Nash Family Category:Kingdom of Gilneas Category:Gilnean Navy Category:Common Houses Category:Keel Harbor